This invention relates to a footwear cleaning device, and in particular to a cleaning device, which is primarily intended for domestic use, and which cleans the bottom of shoe soles.
Existing shoe cleaning devices of the above mentioned type range from the extremely simple, i.e., the common door mat to the complicated, i.e., mechanical devices of the type disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,463,153, issued to E. F. Conklin on Mar. 1, 1949; and 3,445,875, issued to I. M. Bohannon on May 27, 1969. The problem with the common door mat is that it often leaves dirt on the footwear sole. The more complicated machines, while cleaning soles more efficiently, are somewhat expensive.
There exists a need for a shoe cleaning device, which can readily be mass produced, and which can be sold at a price acceptable to the average urban dweller.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shoe cleaning device which is relatively simple and relatively inexpensive.